Amor na velocidade cinco
by Rapousa
Summary: SLASH - HPDM - O que fazer quando um relacionamento começa a criar uma rotina e o sexo fica chato? Mc Créu tem a solução!


**Autor: **Rapousa**  
Beta: **Nanda Malfoy**  
Par/Personagem:** Draco/Harry**  
Classificação:** NC-17**  
****Resumo: **O que fazer quando um relacionamento começa a criar uma rotina e o sexo fica chato? Mc Créu tem a solução! (Juro que a fic não é TÃO tosca quando o resumo)  
**Disclaimer:** JK é rica, eu sou pobre. Ela ganha dinheiro escrevendo, eu não.

* * *

**Amor na velocidade cinco**

Eu nunca fui muito bom com relacionamentos. Não que eu não os quisesse, mas para mim a vida sempre foi simples demais. E as pessoas sempre são complicadas, algumas mais que as outras.

A primeira menina que eu gostei chorou ao longo do nosso primeiro beijo, e eu não sabia se era a emoção do momento ou eu era tão ruim assim. Meu segundo caso de amor foi um pouco melhor, ela não chorava ao ser beijada e eu tive alguns momentos adolescentes felizes. Até que eu entrei na faculdade, e descobri a minha sexualidade.

Não que minha sexualidade tenha sido descoberta da forma mais simples ou usual do mundo. No geral, sempre fui levemente - como diria uma amiga - distraído. Nas palavras de Draco: assexuado.

Foi em uma festa. Eu bebi, muito. Dancei. Me empolguei. Acordei ao lado de uma mulher que nunca havia visto antes. Porque na verdade, era uma travesti. A estranha sensação de satisfação plena e minha bunda dolorida passaram a fazer sentido. Descobri ali que eu era gay.

Não sei se pelo fato de eu sempre ter sido meio "assexuado", essa descoberta não me pareceu chocante. Fiquei sem jeito pelo que os outros poderiam achar. Meus tios te diriam que era previsível, uma questão de tempo até eu me "sujar" de vez. Mas a verdade é que eu precisava apenas da aprovação de duas únicas pessoas.

Ron Weasley e Hemione Granger. Meus melhores amigos.

Hermione guinchou, me abraçou e disse que achava lindo eu conseguir me revelar tão facilmente. O discurso dela sobre a coragem teria durado horas se não fosse por Ron.

- Ce tá maluco?

Bom, essa era uma boa pergunta. Mas eu tinha certeza que não. Não foi só pela travesti ou pela noitada de festa.

Depois daquela noite, depois das minhas incontáveis perguntas sem respostas e questionamentos pessoais, eu fui para mais uma segunda de aula. E Draco estava lá. Lindo, loiro, sarcástico e sexy.

Eu me dei conta de que meus olhares zangados, os comentários na voz arrastada dele e a forma como ele se comportava não me _incomodavam_ de verdade. Ele me atraía. Percebi isso depois de passar o intervalo de olho na bunda dele.

Bom, além do Draco, haviam outros caras. Todos os caras pareciam de repente me saltar às vistas, aquela história de tirar o ar e você reparar corado na beleza de alguém.

Eu já havia dormido com uma menina, havia sido legal. Mas deitar com ela não havia me feito olhar para novas meninas e achá-las sexualmente atraentes. E lá estava eu. Admirando a bunda de Draco Malfoy e de outros caras.

Bom, o Ron não gostou muito dessa história. Ele passou alguns meses tentando reencontrar a minha heterossexualidade. O problema é que eu não havia perdido ela. Meninas ainda eram bacanas, e eu achava que um dia poderia voltar a me apaixonar por uma delas como me apaixonei por Ginny, minha ex, irmã caçula do meu melhor amigo, Ron. Só que agora eu estava em outra, eu estava de olho em um certo loiro arrogante da faculdade.

Depois que todos meus problemas de aceitação estavam resolvidos - mesmo com a não resignação do meu melhor amigo, - eu olhei novamente para Draco. Ok, olhei mais do que eu já naturalmente fazia. Sempre, desde o primeiro olhar, a primeira palavra trocada, eu senti um bolo na garganta. Achei de cara que era ódio. Draco é daquele tipo de pessoa engomada, de nariz arrebitado, mimado, arrogante, com um humor típico de quem gosta de ver os outros humilhados. E ele gostava de me ver humilhado, por algum motivo.

Só que depois que eu encontrei a minha sexualidade, eu não sabia mais delimitar corretamente o que de fato era raiva e o que era uma atração aterradora. Com os hormônios confusos à flor da pele, consegui arranjar uma briga com ele. Uma briga no meio de um corredor deserto, após uma aula que eu sabia que ele sempre era o último a sair. Mais planejado impossível. Às vezes me assusto com minha capacidade manipulatória.

Brigamos no meio do corredor. Pela primeira vez, eu notei, tivemos algum contato físico. Antes eram só as palavras, os olhares e as ameaças de partir pra cima. Mas _nunca_ o contato. Eu o segurei pela gola da roupa, ele ficou chocado. Pelo menos por uns três segundos, até sorrir enviesado. Acho que ele entendeu o que eu queria, então mudou de atitude, e passou a ser provocador.

Bom, não é como se não fosse o que eu queria. Então, bem, não sei como foi, só sei que houve o beijo. Contra a parede. Eu o puxei, bruto, com força, e depois o empurrei quando nossas bocas se juntaram. Foi legal.

E depois daquilo as coisas foram evoluindo entre nós. Não foi fácil engolir todas as nossas farpas e declarações de ódio. Mas como me explicou Hermione, Draco provavelmente só fazia isso tudo para me chamar a atenção. O que me levou a pensar: ele _sempre_ foi apaixonado por mim, só implicava porque se sentia frustrado por eu não corresponder. Já consegui faze-lo confessar isso numa noite cheia de eventos que me auxiliaram, mas agora ele não confessará novamente nem sobre decreto. Bem, é a vida. Eu não posso reclamar, porque não é como se eu também não fosse orgulhoso.

Eu só sei que depois de altos e baixos, quando completamos um ano de relacionamento turbulento, intenso e assustador, Draco me fez o pedido.

Não de casamento, claro. Mas ele me chamou - de certa forma - para morarmos juntos. Foi mais ou menos assim:

"Faz um ano que estamos juntos."

"É."

"Você sabe que metade das suas roupas estão no meu apartamento, né?"

"Sim, porque você nunca quer ir para o meu. E eu tenho que me arrumar para vir para a faculdade, mesmo indo dormir na sua casa."

"Uhm."

"O que?"

"Porque você não leva logo todas as suas coisas de uma vez pra lá? Pelo menos assim eu me livro daquela mesinha de centro horrível sua."

"... Você quer que eu me desfaça da minha casa?"

"É. Eu quero que você more comigo. Me irrita isso de ter que ficar indo de uma casa para outra, ou ter que buscar você. É mais prático."

"Sei."

"Isso é ou não, um sim?"

"É."

"Levo meu carro para a sua casa sexta. Você não tem muita coisa para juntar e empacotar mesmo."

Bem, tudo deu certo no começo, mesmo com as brigas, com a falta de costume de conviver tanto um com o outro ou o fato de não ter para onde fugir quando o Draco estava num dos dias de TPM. Mas hotéis estavam aí pra isso e logo estávamos calmos, tranqüilos e em uma rotina. Como todo casal.

E foi aí que o perigo começou a existir.

O sexo, antes sempre cheio de desejo e fogo, foi esfriando... esfriando... até virar _rotina_, como todas as outras coisas.

Acordar, bocejar, eu escovava os dentes enquanto Draco tomava banho, ele saía e escovava os dentes e era a minha vez de usar o chuveiro. Na cozinha, já vestidos, ele preparava as torradas e eu fritava os ovos. Saíamos juntos no carro dele. Na volta, se fosse terça e quinta eu voltava de ônibus, nos outros dias eu vinha com ele. Ao chegar eu assistia um pouco de TV, lia um jornal, uma revista ou fazia os deveres. Draco ficava no escritório de frente para o computador. Às vezes lia um livro, mas era sempre no escritório. As sete e meia ele descia, eu o acompanhava até a cozinha. O jantar estava pronto as oito em ponto. Tirando os dias que Draco estava muito ocupado, às vezes pedíamos uma pizza. As nove e meia, depois de assistir o filme que estivesse passando na tv, nós subíamos. Segunda, quarta e sexta fazíamos sexo, nos outros dias apenas íamos dormir.

E foi assim, nessa vida tediosa e insuportável para quem começou um relacionamento cheio de tesão, desejo, força e intensidade, que vivíamos. Até aquele fatídico dia, que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria chegar...

Era uma quarta de noite, após o filme. Dia de sexo. Subimos bocejando, Draco na frente, eu atrás. Ele abriu a porta do quarto, eu entrei logo depois e a fechei. Ele sentou na cama, eu sentei ao lado. Me inclinei sobre ele, minha boca procurando o seu pescoço, meus beijos seguiram até o colo dele, e meus dedos buscaram os botões de sua blusa, abrindo-a. Ele suspirou, começou a se inclinar sobre a cama, eu sobre ele. Seus dedos longos percorreram a minha cintura, retirando a minha blusa. Quando estávamos os dois sem a parte de cima da roupa, começamos no meio dos beijos a retirar a calça, ele pôs a mão na minha bunda, apertando-a por de baixo da cueca, suspiramos juntos. Logo eu sentia o membro dele perto do meu ânus. Fiquei de vez excitado, ele tirou a minha cueca, me esfreguei em seu quadril, ele fechou os olhos com um tremor. Tirei a calça dele, massageei seu membro por dentro do cós. Ele trincou os lábios, soltou o ar pelo nariz. Minha língua brincou com a parte do pescoço dele que eu sabia ser a mais sensível enquanto eu o deixava nu. Quando senti que ele estava preparado, peguei o tubo de lubrificante sempre na gaveta da cabeceira ao lado da cama e lambuzei o membro de Draco. Confesso que a posição às vezes variava. Mas ainda assim eram restritas: um sentado e o outro deitado, de quatro, um com as pernas pelo tórax do outro e de lado. Naquela noite em específico eu sentei em Draco. Ele gostava daquela posição. Logo eu estava me movendo para cima e para baixo, Draco segurava meu quadril acompanhando meus movimentos. Ficamos mais ou menos quinze minutos dessa forma, gemendo e suspirando, passando a mão pelo corpo um do outro e, bem, gozamos.

Me joguei ao lado do Draco, suado e arfante, ele me olhou no rosto enquanto se virava na minha direção e nossas respirações exaustas se cruzavam no meio do ar. Senti na mesma hora que havia algo de errado. Draco não estava relaxado nem se virou para o outro lado ou simplesmente me abraçou como costumava acontecer. Ele estava me olhando nos olhos e eu percebi que avaliava se deveria ou não me dizer alguma coisa.

"Manda."

"Harry..."

"Uhn?"

"Você não acha o nosso sexo... chato?"

"... Uhn... Não. Você acha?"

"Acho."

"..."

"Acho que poderíamos incrementar um pouco mais as coisas."

"Com o que, por exemplo?"

"Não sei..."

Ah, mas ele sabia. Draco não teria levantado aquela questão se não soubesse exatamente o que queria. Mas eu não insisti no assunto. Me aconcheguei em seus braços. E dormi.

Ainda lembro dos sonhos daquela noite. Porque eu fui acordado bruscamente por um pontapé de Draco. As imagens ficaram gravadas na minha retina:

1. Um pênis voador vinha na minha direção, eu me segurava nele e flutuávamos juntos pela cidade. Lá de baixo, Draco nos seguia em seu carro com a cabeça pela janela gritando que não iria comprar viagra.

2. Hermione vestida com pouquíssima roupa e de couro brilhante estalava um chicote nas costa de Ron, que estava amarrado contra uma mesa de madeira rústica, vestido só com um espartilho e uma mordaça na boca. Mione gritava: "Viu Harry? É assim que nos divertimos." E o chicote estalava.

3. Eu tenho medo desse sonho. Metade dele foi apagado da minha mente e eu sei que isso foi em parte consciente. No dia seguinte fiquei assustadiço e lembro de ter medo de ser tocado pelos outros. A única coisa que restou dele são as lembranças de um homem alto, grande e negro. Tenho calafrios só de lembrar de sua expressão.

Depois desses sonhos, que tive medo de serem premonitórios - tirando o pênis voador, - eu resolvi que deveria levar a sério a sugestão de Draco de incrementar nossa relação. Embora viagras, chicotes e mordaças estivessem fora de questão. Não seria legal fazer sexo e lembrar da minha melhor amiga em roupas de couro.

A solução, por incrível que tenha me parecido, surgiu de Ron. Meu melhor amigo. Uma ameba sexual até a idade adulta. Tudo com um vídeo da tão multifuncional internet.

"Cara, preciso te mostrar uma coisa. Urgente."

E assim ele me arrastou o mais rápido possível para o apartamento que ele dividia com Hermione. Aquele era o dia que ela chegava só de noite. Ele fez questão de repetir isso umas quatro vezes.

Fomos direto para o computador e ele abriu o youtube.

É engraçado que Ron só aceitou o fato de eu sair com caras, depois de eu afirmar veementemente que ainda gostava de meninas, _também_. Isso o deixou mais relaxado, porque o permitia continuar fingindo que nada mudara. Pelo menos quando eu estava sem o Draco. Que era o caso.

Mas o fato é, eu até podia ficar com garotas, até me apaixonei por Ginny, mas não eram elas, as mulheres, que me excitavam loucamente. Pobre Ron.

O que ele me mostrou foi o vídeo de uma música. Em uma língua estranha. Com um cara e duas mulheres. E as mulheres rebolavam. Ron parecia hipnotizado pela tela. Os quadris de uma das moças era simplesmente enorme. E ela sabia balançá-lo em um ritmo assustador. Teria dado inveja a qualquer gay. Inclusive eu.

Talvez eu não esteja fazendo o devido jus à moça. Ela realmente sabia movimentar aquela enorme massa de carne trabalhada em horas de academia. Em um momento ela ia devagar, e acelerava aos poucos, até chegar a uma velocidade que eu acharia inumana, mesmo que você soubesse rebolar. Meu queixo foi no chão. Qualquer orgulho que eu tivesse no quesito sexual escapou pela minha boca escancarada e correu para o ralo, se perdendo eternamente.

Quando voltei para casa naquele dia, apenas uma palavra ecoava pela minha cabeça. Dormi pensando em quatro letras que pareciam formar uma pronúncia mágica, que desencadeara alguma coisa dentro de mim. Povoou meus sonhos como uma ode ao que não foi. O eco infinito do "creu".

Precisei de três dias para me dar conta do óbvio. Era _daquilo_ que eu precisava para incrementar minha relação com Draco! Essa constatação me veio no meio de uma aula de Lógica Aplicada, eu dei um salto na cadeira e alguns olhares vieram até mim, ignorei-os. Agora só o que eu precisava era aprender a rebolar. O que não se faz por amor?

E assim, minhas aulas começaram.

Não eram aulas no seu sentido mais profundo. Eu apenas observava o vídeo com toda a sua _abundância_ e tentava imitar os movimentos.

Talvez seja uma boa hora para eu salientar minha incapacidade nata para algumas coisas. Uma delas era dançar, rebolar, me movimentar em um ritmo convencional. Minha cintura não se movia sem que meu tronco fosse junto. Pelo menos no começo. E o começo demorou 4 dias inteiros de aulas autodidatas intensivas. Eu mal conseguia controlar um leve rebolar. Mas estava melhorando. Até o Ron um dia me alertar.

"Você está andando que nem uma bicha."

"... Bem, eu _sou_ uma bicha."

"Mas não precisa andar rebolando como uma lombriga no cio."

Ok, ele conseguiu me convencer. Tentei voltar a simplesmente não ter movimento rebolatório algum. Porque era melhor ser uma porta de duro do que parecer algo tão feio quanto o que Ron disse.

Foi quando meu treinamento ficou mais intensivo. Eu tinha que aprender a levantar o meu quadril em uma velocidade assustadora _e_ não podia rebolar em público. Difícil. Mas não impossível. Até o dia que Draco me pegou treinando. Ou quase.

Ele chegou em casa mais cedo. Eu estava de frente para o computador, de fones de ouvido, quase conseguindo acompanhar aquele movimento ritmado do quadril para cima e para baixo. Quando Draco abriu a porta. Vi o reflexo dele pelo monitor. Eu estava com as mãos nos joelhos, a bunda para cima. Consegui ver um olhar questionador se formar em seu rosto segundos antes de eu conseguir formular uma desculpa.

"Merda. Viu meu abajur? Estou procurando ele aqui no chão há meia hora e não acho."

"Ahn... em cima da mesa, onde ele _sempre_ esteve?"

"Oh! Claro, que idéia a minha! Hahahahaha."

Não que ele tenha realmente engolido isso. Mas acho que foi o suficiente para ele não saber o que eu estava fazendo. Mesmo que o monitor tenha permanecido ligado. Droga.

Se ele percebeu, fingiu que não. Fechou a porta e desceu as escadas. Eu desliguei a tela do computador, tirei os fones e fui tomar um banho. Rebolar cansava. E no momento esse cansaço não trazia consigo nenhum prazer.

Dois dias depois eu me senti pronto. Não confiante. Mas pronto. Apto a realizar a minha tarefa, surpreender Draco e mostrar para ele como eu poderia incrementar o sexo sem... chicotes, mordaças ou viagras. A única dúvida que persistia era: Eu deveria ou não deveria acompanhar aquela noitada com a trilha sonora original?

A resposta veio na quinta. De novo, por intermédio de Ron.

"Toma. Eu sei que você gostou."

Ron piscou para mim ao final dessa frase. Na mão dele um cd. Na capa havia uma mulata sendo encochada e escrito com uma letra dourada e cheia de efeitos: _Top of Carioca Funk_. Acho que o Ron infelizmente não entendeu que minha admiração pela bunda daquela mulher rebolante e a música claramente sexual não eram bem... pelos dotes extremos da moça. Eu queria remexer as cadeiras _como_ ela. Mas acho que o Ron podia continuar vivendo sem saber disso.

Assim, eu tinha um cd, eu tinha aprendido a técnica de mexer só minha bunda sem levar a coluna toda junto. E era quinta. Eu tinha um dia para preparar tudo, porque sexta era dia de ir dormir bem tarde e eu pretendia fazer isso valer a pena.

Na verdade, a única coisa que eu fiz mesmo foi treinar um pouco mais intensivamente a dança (o que me rendeu quase ser pego após meia hora trancado no banheiro da faculdade com meu mp3), e trazer o aparelho de som para o quarto, o que eu consegui fazer antes que Draco chegasse. E isso me rendeu perder algumas horas de trabalho. Ainda bem que meu chefe ia com a minha cara e a desculpa que eu estava passando mal (depois de outra meia hora trancando no banheiro aperfeiçoando a dança) colou facilmente.

Draco chegou levemente mal humorado. Isso eu pude ver pela forma como ele quase rasgou a gravata na hora de tirá-la, pela pasta jogada de qualquer jeito no chão e suas narinas dilatadas. Eu sabia que precisava relaxar ele antes de tudo, ou ele não aceitaria tão fácil a idéia. Então eu cozinhei.

Macarrão ao molho branco com tofus e ervas finas. O prato preferido do Draco. Pedi uma torta de morango na confeitaria preferida dele. Ela chegou enquanto ele estava no banho. Eu calculei o tempo certo.

Satisfeito em meu avental rosa todo sujo, eu pus o jantar. Tentei dar um ar romântico discreto. A idéia era não ficar muito na cara. Acho que eu fui tão bem sucedido nessas sutilezas que a maior parte das coisas passou despercebida para Draco. Como a toalha da mesa nova, a louça toda combinando, o fato de eu ter servido a comida direto no prato e não deixado apenas as panelas em cima da mesa e o principal: estava tudo arrumado.

Mas ele não notou nada disso. E eu só tive que suspirar exasperado, vendo-o comer o macarrão com a cara de sempre. Tudo que eu queria era fugir da mesmice. Talvez eu devesse ter me servido nu numa bandeja com uma maçã na boca. Será que isso era considerado uma incrementação do sexo?

Quando chegamos à sobremesa, eu acho que Draco se deu conta de que havia algo diferente. Seu rosto foi investigativo ao me analisar cortando uma fatia da torta. Uma torta cara, da doceria preferida dele. Realmente, não era o tipo de coisa que se via todo dia.

Acho que foi no momento que Draco me viu olhando-o tão intensamente enquanto saboreava um morango com a ponta da minha língua que ele entendeu perfeitamente bem o que eu queria.

Ele sorriu. E resolveu brincar com o chantilly da torta. Jogo baixo.

Draco aproximou um enorme pedaço da torta de sua boca e eu sei que foi de propósito a forma gulosa como ele o abocanhou. O chantilly foi planejadamente deixado para trás em um dos cantos da boca dele. Ele sabia muito bem que eu não agüentaria vê-lo colocar a língua para fora indo limpar aquele pedaço pecaminoso de tentação. Na mesma hora me inclinei sobre Draco e limpei eu mesmo o resquício de chantilly.

Draco passou a mão pelo meu pescoço, e o simples roçar da minha língua em sua pele clara, atrás de doce, se transformou em um beijo. Logo eu já estava sentando sobre o colo dele. A calça era de jeans, a dele de brim, ainda assim eu podia sentir muito bem nossas ereções. E que ereções.

Ele afastou nossos rostos por um momento. Olho no olho. Um sorriso safado se formou por aquele rosto fino e esnobe, a mão dele sumiu pela mesa, eu não ousei olhar. Então chantilly sujou o meu pescoço. Enquanto Draco limpava-o com a boca, foi abrindo a minha blusa. Com pressa. Outro dedo cheio de chantilly sujou o meu tórax, uma boca muito ávida limpou tudo, fazendo questão de demorar-se sobre os mamilos.

Foi um movimento inesperado, mesmo para mim. Me joguei sobre Draco e vi em câmera lenta a cadeira caindo no chão. Achei que Draco fosse reclamar, soltar alguns impropérios e amaldiçoar a minha falta de destreza. Mas ele riu. Riu e inverteu nossas posições, se colocando por cima de mim com um longo beijo. Viciado no sabor do chantilly contra a minha pele, se levantou e rapidamente trouxe a torta para o nosso lado.

"Não tem tanto chantilly assim em cima do bolo..."

"Eu não vou usar _só_ o chantilly."

E ele não usou mesmo. Acho que isso é um grande problema quando você namora uma pessoa viciada em doces. Fica melado, pegajoso, grudento. Mas se isso faz ele abocanhar o meu pênis, juro que não ligo. E que ânsia. Me sujar todo valia a pena. Não sei se gostei muito quando ele tentou abrir as minhas pernas com um pedaço de bolo na mão.

"Draco!"

"O quê?"

"Não...!"

Ok, eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer. A torta de morango dele é bem boa. Morangos são gostosos. Particularmente quando Draco pede para eu comê-los tirando-os com a minha língua de dentro dele. Céus. Muito bom.

Foi quando eu estava tirando o segundo morango que me dei conta de que naquele dia Draco queria que eu o penetrasse. Isso ia contra os meus planos de mostrá-lo que eu aprendera a rebolar na velocidade cinco do créu. Mas e daí? O desejo dele era uma ordem. Eu o penetrei cheio de vontade e impulso, cheirando a morangos com chantilly e usando apenas a minha saliva como lubrificante. Às vezes Draco gosta do sexo um pouco mais rude. Quem era eu para negá-lo aquilo? Eu mordia-o enquanto penetrava. Sabia que algumas mordidas deixariam marcas na pele alva, mas sabia também que ele estava adorando. Porque começou a me morder também. Um grande pedaço de comida humana. O duplo sentido era excitante.

Assim que terminamos, juntos, não me joguei apenas suado e ofegante sobre ele. Bem, pelo menos não até adormecer, só o tempo suficiente de me recuperar. Logo éramos novamente beijos, doce e provocação. Draco agarrava a minha bunda e puxava a minha pele com desejo. Em minutos ele estava pronto para a próxima.

Virou-me ansioso, sua língua descendo desde o meu pescoço pela coluna toda. Com a própria saliva começou a me lubrificar. Droga. Eu não gostava muito daquilo não. Fechei os olhos, esperando a dor, pensando na minha burrice. Deveria ter trazido o tubo de lubrificante ali para baixo.

Mas ele veio de vagar, carinhoso. Ele sabia que eu não gostava daquilo. Veio manso, com beijos relaxantes por todo o meu pescoço e rosto, até eu relaxar. Pouco a pouco, beijo a beijo. Quando estava completamente descontraído, acostumado com o vai e vem cálido, ele arremeteu com vontade. O som do meu gemido se misturou com o dele. Logo éramos um gemido só. Eu comecei a rebolar.

A música repetitiva ecoava pela a minha cabeça, mesmo com o som no quarto, desligado. Quatro palavras. Uma sílaba. Um som. Um movimento de quadril. Ad infinitum. Devagar. Acelera. Acelera. Acelera até quase não poder mais. Draco gritava, eu rebolava. Suas mãos em meus quadris apertavam com força. Eu quase podia vê-lo – mesmo sem enxergar – com a cabeça jogada para trás, gritando, me deixando fazer todo o trabalho. Ele estava em êxtase. Eu acelerando, diminuindo, acelerando até quase não poder mais. As mãos dele começaram a correr o meu corpo, apertando, puxando a minha pele. Eu sabia que ele estava quase lá. Então acelerei, dei o meu máximo. Velocidade máxima, um rebolado que eu nunca achei que fosse capaz. Draco gritou de uma forma que eu nunca o havia visto fazer, de uma forma tão estridente que eu me encolhi. Quase ri. Só que o desgraçado veio com tudo para cima de mim. Eu acabei gritando junto com ele. Puro prazer.

Exausto, jogou o peso sobre mim assim que finalizou. Eu caí de cara no chão, não tinha condições de sustentá-lo. Minha ereção doeu. Eu ainda estava durinho, Draco entrara num êxtase tão profundo que esquecera de mim. Acho que foi o meu gemido e o fato de erguer a cintura do chão que o alertaram. Ainda com a respiração descompassada e exaurida, ele me virou, com os olhos nos meus, pôs aquela língua pontuda e rosada para fora, descendo pelo meu tórax até o meu pênis. Lambeu de uma forma tão provocadora que eu tive um ímpeto de forçá-lo a abocanhar como se deve fazer. Mas não precisei disso. Draco sabia o que estava fazendo. E como sabia. Não demorou muito e eu jorrei na boca dele.

O ato de engolir alguma coisa devia ser dividido em dois períodos: antes de Draco, depois de Draco. Porque ele engolia de uma forma que fazia querer engolir junto. De uma forma que me fez levantar e ir atrás da boca dele. Atrás do sabor daqueles lábios. Gosto de sexo, esperma e chantilly.

Depois daquela noite, houveram muitas outras. Tomamos o cuidado de jamais criar uma rotina. Passado algum tempo, não havia um canto da casa que não houvesse presenciado uma das nossas noitadas de sexo e experiências. Até que um dia, Draco me revelou que na verdade tudo tivera início porque ele tinha uma fantasia. Uma fantasia que envolvia diversos brinquedos comprados em uma sexy shop. Achei bem legal colocar a fantasia dele para fora. Jamais reclamei. Nunca mesmo.

E assim, não tivemos mais tédio em nossa relação. Draco ainda gosta de me ver rebolando. Meu amor por ele me leva até a velocidade cinco do créu. Ida e volta.

* * *

**N/A:** Então... essa fic surgiu em um encontro com algumas amigas slashers onde sugeriram que Harry resolvesse incrementar a relação rebolando na velocidade 5 do créu para o Draco. Eu simplesmente morri de rir com essa idéia e fiquei gorgitando ela na minha cabeça até que... saiu isso. XD Apesar do tema maluco, tentei não fazer uma fic maluca. Espero que tenha acertado na medida e que você tenha apreciado a leitura Aceito desde reviews que só digam "Li até o final e gostei" a críticas construtivas. O importante é, amo reviews, não importa como (desde que não sejam flames :S). Por isso: _**R&R**_

Beijo especial para a_ Nanda_, já que a fic é culpa dela que teve a idéia desse tema absurdo para um Drarry XD


End file.
